Slender Hearts
by Phoenix Flower Ravens
Summary: A little two-shot I made. Sakura and her girls, one is my OCP, are at the mall. They run into Gaara and his guys. Then Sakura gets a surprise from her favorite band called Hollywood Undead. But at the end, things stir up a little with GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna:** Okay! Here is a little short story!

**Sakura:** You should really finish Angelic Or Demonic before you forget.

**Luna:** Uh... Sakura... Where's Gaara?

**Sakura:** I don't know... I was wondering the same thing.

**Luna:** We lost Gaara?!

**Gaara:** Shut up! I'm right here!

**Sakura:** Gaara! Where the hell did you go?!

**Luna:** Stole the words out of my mouth.....

**Gaara:** -;Holds up a cookie;- Cookie?

**Sakura:** -;Giggles;- Pheniox Flower Luna does NOT own Naruto or the lyrics that may be used in this story!

**Gaara: **Enjoy... -;Nibbeling on the cookie;-

**Luna:** Awww! Where's my camera!?

* * *

**[=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=][Pheniox Flower Luna][=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=]**

* * *

**Slender Dreams**

_**[Sakura POV]**_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

'The cursed alarm clock....' I inwardly groaned

_Beep_

_Beep_

'Make it stop!' I almost shouted as I shifted under my covers.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Die!" I shot up and slammed my fist on the object and it smashed, "Whoops..." I shrugged as I stood up and a slight shudder went down my spine. I could feel the goose bumps start to rise up on my pale skin as I stretched in the cool air.

Sighing, I made my way over to my closet, not bothering to look into the mirror yet. I grabbed my favorite red black and white plade mini skirt, black tube-top with a red stip going across the breast area. I also grabbed my favorite pair knee high red black and white plade lace up boots and fishnet fingerless gloves.

Grinning at my decision I walked over to my ipod that was in the speakers. Turning it on and turning the music all the way up, Hollywood Undead started to blare from the small black speakers.

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show,[Bitch]_

_Everywhere I go_

_Bitches always know_

_That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show._

_Wake up!_

I giggeled as they sung and I dressed myself. I started to sing along with the song as I pulled on my black strapless lacy bra and my black lacy panties. Next was my skirt, which went on with ease, I added my black anc red crossed stud belt over that. My tube top slid over my head and my arms with ease and it still fit my slender figure perfectly, it stopped right above my torso and my bellybutton. I pulled on my fishnet stocking and my boots, tieing them up and making them tight, I let the bows dangel on the top. neck I pulled my gloves on over my black fingernail painted hands and I walked over to the mirror. Just as City started to play.

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch this city burn the burn_

_Let's watch this city burn the world,_

'That will happen one day..' I thought as I brushed my soft, waist length cherry blossom pink hair with red and black streaks. I brushed it until it was as soft as silk and it shimmered even in the smallest hint of light. I put on some black eyeliner and red sparkeling eyeshadow on both eyes. I drew a small little heart with my eye liner underneath my right eye and then coated it with black glitter. I dapped my chapped lips with clear gloss, once I rubbed them together they shimmered just like my hair.

Sighing at my results, I grinned and giggled at my outfit. I walked over to my iPod and now Linkin Park was playing. I turned it off, noting the little beep it made, and ran out the door, not before I grabbed my Death Note sash on the way and tossed it on my shoulder. I popped a toaster struddel in the toaster and grabbed the Orange Juice carten out of the fridge. I chugged down most of the orange juice before my breakfast was done. Grabbing my struddel I ran out the door to the garage, grabbed my helemt and hopped on my black Harely that had a red rose on the side with blood dripping down from it, making it look like it was slowly loosing it's color.

After finishing my breakfast, I slid on my red and black helemet, putting the tinted visor over my face and wham! The engine started. Speeding off, I headed towards the Kohona Mall.

_**[Gaara's POV]**_

I was walking inside the Kohona Mall when I had to check out what I was wearing.

A pair of black and red Tripps with both chains and straps. A black and red bannered Hollywood Undead shirt and a pair of black combat boots. I had my usual thick layer of black eyeliner around my sea-foam green eyes. My tattoo over my eye was recolored today, making it look more of a blood red color.

Sighing in annoynce, I walked over to a little stand where they were serving drinks, and bought a large cup of Dr. Peper. Walking over to the F.Y.E. store and looking at their collection of KoRn and Slipknot, I didn't pay much attention to what was going on.

"Yo! Gaara? Is that you?" my friend the idiot looked at my dumbfounded.

"Kiba.... Of course it's me!" I snapped, "Who else do you know with a tattoo right here?" I asked, pointing to my kanji sign.

Kiba ran his long fingers through his shaggy brown hair and chuckled nervously, "Well I didn't think I would see you here, is all."

"Wel.. I'm here," I said plainly, adding no emotoin to it.

"Hey, I found this group of girls," Kiba began and he shifted in his shoes, "And one of them looks like she would suit you."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need a girl..."

"Yes you do... Now let's go!" Kiba grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the store, making me almost spill my Dr. Peper.

"Whoa! Kiba! Stop!" I shouted.

"No, you need to meet these girls! The others are with them, I think," Kiba grinned back at me.

"Please tell me you don't mean our others.." I frowned.

"Yep, even Shikamaru!" Kiba chuckled at me and pulled me into an arcade room.

"Great... Why in here?!" I groaned.

"This is where they are! Duh!" Kiba rolled his eyes and let go of my arm.

"I kinda figured that!" I snapped and followed him to the back where the skee ball was.

I saw four to five girl standing there, along with my group of guys. One girl had midnight blue hair with purple and black streaks, and pearly white eyes.

"Is that a Hyuuga?" I asked, pointing to the girl.

"Yep, that's Neji's cousin," Kiba nodded over towards Neji, who was now standing next to the girl, "Her name is Hinata."

I sensed a little hint of passion when he said her name and smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

"Wah-what?! No! Of course not!" Kiba had rosey cheeks now.

"I think you do...." I kept the smirk.

Kiba rolled his eyes, his cheeks still that rosey red, and I chuckled.

Looking around, I saw the rest of the girls. There was a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair with black streaks, but into two neat buns on the top of her head. There was also my sister, she had her sandy blonde hair with dark green streaks in two pig tails on her head, her smoky blue eyes were fixed on my friend Shikamaru. There was also a girl with raven colored hair that ended at her elbows. She had pink streaks in them and her onyx eyes held excitment as she watched another girl. Now this girl caught my attention. She had cherry blossom, waist length hair with black and red streaks, and glassy emraled eyes that held the looks of having fun in them.

I stood there and watched the cherry blossom haired girl as she was playing skee ball. She rolled the ball up, her slender, pale arm stretched forward as she released the ball and watched it go up the isle. That same arm went in the air, along with the other, when she made the ball land in the little container that had 10,000 written on the inside. The other girls where sharing her excitement with her and she watched at the 10,000 tickets started to stream out of the machine.

"Wow, Sakura! I can't belive you made that!" the girl with the raven hair squeeled.

'So her name is Sakura...' I thought to myself as I leaned against one of the race car games seats, 'It fits her..'

"Me neither Kyoko!" Sakura grinned as she picked up the tickets, folded them up to where she could carry them and then looked over at her friends again.

"She has a hell of an arm.." said a deep and low voice.

"Uchiha.." I growled out.

"I see you looking at my cousin as well... What would you possiably want with her?" Sasuke Uchiha asked with his annoying smirk.

"I don't know who you're cousin is.." I replied plainly, my eyes still fixed on Sakura.

"The girl with the Raven hair.. Come on.. We looked just alike," Sasuke sighed.

"Sure don't act just alike though...." I mummbled.

"How would you know?!" he snapped.

I only pointed to Kyoko and he looked over and saw her hugging Sakura with a huge grin on her face.

"So what?!" Sasuke snarled, "You know what... Time to mess with Sakura... See ya." He waved a little with a seducive smirk on his face and headed over to the pinkett beauty.

I don't know what happened, but something gave me the urge of panic. And I didn't like it. I pushed myself off the seat and glared at the Uchiha Playboy's back.

He was standing next to Sakura with that same smirk on his face. Oh how I wanted to go over there and just deck him right in the jaw, just to get that smirk off his face.

"Get... Away... Now.." I heard a sweet yet daring voice and looked over again, I saw Sakura glaring at the Uchiha bastard and he was shaking.

_**[Normal POV]**_

"What? Why baby?" Sasuke moved closer to Sakura, trying not to show he was shaking.

"He's like a little chihuhuha!" Temari laughed.

Hinata and Kyoko giggled and Tenten was trying not to laugh.

".NOW!" Sakura screached the 'now' and Sasuke's face went pale. He growled at his cousin who was laughing her butt off now and stormed out of the arcade.

Gaara blinked twice as he watched Sasuke walked out. He chuckled and looked over at Sakura, she was looking at him. His little smirk vanished off his face as their eyes locked. Sakura blinked twice, but never tore her gaze away from Gaara. The thing that made them stop staring was Kankuro stepping infront of Gaara.

"Yo.. Gaara, what's wrong?" he asked his younger brother who shook his head to show nothing was wrong.

"Hey Kankuro... Have you ever thought about meeting someone new?" Gaara asked his brother and looked over at Kyoko. He thought she would be perfect for Kankuro.

"Yeah... sometimes.. Why?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow at Gaara who was smirking now.

"No reason..." Gaara said plainly as he watched the girls walk over to the couonter where Sakura was trading her tickets.

"Sakura! You should get the little bear!" Kyoko grinned as she pointed to a little black bear with a small red rose in it's hand and an eye patch over one of it's eyes, also a leg in a cast.

"Awww, he's adorable," Sakura giggled, "I'll take the little bear please."

"You still have over 4,000 tickets left," the man said after handing the bear to Sakura who took it in her arms like a little puppy.

"Hmm... Let's see.." Sakura looked at everything else behind the counter then over at the group of boys who was by the racing games, "I've got an Idea, Temari, isn't that your brother?"

Temari looked over where Sakura was refuring and nodded. She smiled when she got what Sakura was getting at and walked over to her younger brothers.

"Oh-uh... Big Sis alert..." Knakuro mumbled just loud enough for Gaara to hear.

Gaara looked up from watching Shikamaru and Neji racing and at Temari.

"Hey guys," Temari said with her playfull smirk on her face and her hands in her hips, "My friend over there has 4,000 tickets and wants to know if any of you knuckel heads wanted to get anything."

Kankuro and Gaara glanced at eachother then at the other two and they all followed Temari back over to the girls.

Sakura looked up from her new bear at the boys who were walking behind Temari, "So I take it they want to help me get rid of the tickets?"

"Yep!" Kankuro grinned at Sakura.

"I remember you.." Sakura pointed to Kankuro, "Weren't you the one who made me cut my hair was I was five because you got gum in it?"

Kankuro laughed nervously, "Y-yeah.. that was me."

Sakura laughed, "I knew it!"

"Wait... what?" Gaara got confused.

"This was when you where at your private school, Gaara," Temari chuckled at her youngest brother.

Gaara nodded in understandment.

"So you're the famouse Gaara?" Sakura looked over Gaara, "Temari told me alot about you."

Gaara glared at his sister who was giggeling.

"I also told her that you would be perfect for her... But she isn't looking for anyone right now.." Temari shrugged.

Gaara released his glare off his sister and looked at Sakura who was staring at him too.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Pineapple head?!" Temari's eyes widdend.

"Wait a minute... Only one person calls me that..." Shikamaru looked over at Temari and his eyes went into saucers, "Sloth?!"

Temari nodded and blushed. Shikamaru smirked and blushed slightly too.

"Sloth?" Kyoko looked over at Hinata.

"Those two are really close childhood friends, like I am with Sakura," Hinata explained, "They where sepereated and those two only call eachother those nicknames, if you tried to call them that, they'd kill you." Hinata giggled.

"Oh, I see," Kyoko nodded in understandment.

"So..... " Neji sighed and looked over at Tenten.

"Where's Lee?" she asked with no emotion.

"He's at training with Guy," Neji answered the same way Tenten asked.

"I see," Tenten nodded then grinned.

Neji smirked at her when she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He wrapped his arms around her slender yet strong waist. They stood in that embrace for a while until Tenten pulled away from him with her cheeks a slight shade of pink. Neji chuckled at her tiny blush and leaned down, his mouth next to her ear.

"You sure haven't changed.. Same school girl Tenten," Neji bite the sensitive skin on her ear softly which made him recieve a small whimper of approval and he chuckled.

"Okay.. explain _that_!" Kyoko's eyes where widder then before, "Since when did Ten-chan act like _that_?!"

Hinata giggled, "She only acts like that are Nii-san. She is dating him and he makes her feel so embaressed, and he enjoys it."

"I feel faint.. Too much to take in, in one day," Kyoko fake fainted and laughed when she accidentaly fell.

"Whoa, you okay?" Kankuro asked as he helped Kyoko up.

Kyoko felt her ears burn, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She smiled at him.

Kankuro smiled back, "Good."

Hinata rolled her eyes at the two and looked over at Sakura who was now glaring at Gaara.

"Glaring contest?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"M'hm!" Sakura nodded her head, not stopping her glare, it was getting more fierce by the second.

Gaara never even flinched. He was trying not to smirk at the pinkett either.

Hinata giggled and was about to turn around when she ran into a strong chest in the proccess.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hinata paniced and looked up at who she ran into. She blushed when she saw a good looking boy standing infront of her.

"It's fine," Kiba said with a wolfish smile.

"Oh my god! Sakura! Guess what band is playing today at this mall!" Tenten squeeled with excitement.

Sakura dropped her glare and looked at Tenten, "Who?"

"I win!" Gaara grinned and his friends and sister froze, "What?"

Temari blinked a few times, "D-di-did he..."

"Uh-huh..." Kankuro nodded.

"Shut up!" Gaara snapped and looked at Sakura who was giggeling.

"Okay.. who's playing?" Sakura asked Tenten again.

"Hollywood Undead!" Tenten grinned.

"What?!" Sakura nearly jumped "Seriously?!"

"Yes! Look!" Tenten held up a flier and Sakura read it allowed.

"Dear Visitors of Kohona Mall, Let's rock on! Hollywood Undead will becoming to this mall today at 6 o'clock. They will be accepting arcade tickets, five for the females and eight for the males. The sounds they will be singing are, Everywhere I Go, City, Bitches, Bottel and A Gun, No 5, and The Diary. Please enjoy your concert, and ROCK ON!" Sakura squelled when she read it.

"Well.. It's a goo thing you didn't get rid of your tickets just yet," Kiba chuckled.

"True! You guys wanna go?" Sakura smiled at the boys.

"Sure, why not?" Shikamaru shrugged and he took eight tickets from the stack Sakura had.

"I'll go," Neji took eight as well, along with Kiba and Kankuro.

"Come on Gaara, You go too!" Sakura smiled as she held up eight tickets.

Gaara sighed, "Fine.."

Sakura grinned and she took the five she would need and the rest of the girls took their five.

"Alright! We're gonna have to go shopping for new outfits to go, so let's go!" Hinata and Temari grabbed the other two girls and dragged them over to the Hot Topic store.

"Hey! Slow down!" Kyoko shouted and Sakutra just laughed as they disappeared into the store.

The guys stood there in shock.

"What's with you Gaara?" Kankuro asked, "You seem to be falling for the pinkett."

"I think.... I think I am.." Gaara slowly stated and the others smiled.

They where glad he had found someone that's finally right for him.

* * *

**Luna: **Yes! I'm going to make a second chapter too.

**Gaara: **Oh boy...

**Sakura:** I can't wait for the concert!

**Luna:** I may make you two kiss there...

**Gaara: **Hurry up and type!

**Sakura:** Eep! -;Blushes;-

**Luna:** Some one's glad that I'm typing this...

**Gaara:** .

**Sakura:** R&R Please!!


	2. Meeting You

**Luna:** Okay, chapter two of the "**Slender Dreams**" !

**Gaara:** In the same day?

**Sakura: **There was something wrong with the internet.

**Gaara:** She should've been editing "Angelic Or Demonic" then!

**Luna: **Hey! Shut Up! I brought you into my story, and I can take you out!

**Sakura:** You sound like a mother..

**Gaara:** It's scary.....

**Luna:** Really? Cool!

**Gaara:** And the old Luna's back.. Disclaimer please Sakura.

**Sakura:** Pheniox Flower Luna does NOT own "Naruto" or the lyrics that may be used in this story.

**Luna:** Enjoy! Wait a minute! Hey that's my job to say that Gaara!

**Gaara:** Oh shut up!

**Luna:** Meep....

* * *

**[=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=][Pheniox Flower Luna][=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=]**

* * *

**What School?**

**[Normal POV]**

Sakura giggled as Temari modeled what she was going to wear. A pair of neon green and black Tripp pants with a black Hollywood Undead mask shirt with "Swan Songs" written in neon green letters going across the chest.

Hinata had a black and purple skiny jeans. A black shirt with a Hollywood Undead swan and grenade on the front. Hollywood Undead was written in black letters surrounded in purple outline on the back.

They both wore black low riders one star convers. Tenten wore a pair of black baggy kahkis with Hollywood Undead written down the sides. She wore a black "Charlie Scene" shirt with his mask on it too. A pair of black and brown Etnis with white laces were tied tightly on her feet.

Kyoko was a girly goth, like Hinata. She wore a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans and a "Johnny Five Tear'' shirt with his mask on it. Also she had on a pair of blue high riders and dark blue eye shadow with lightly blue glitter on her forhead and cheeks. She also had her usual layer of eyeliner too.

"Okay Sakura... You're next!" Temari grinned.

"Uh-oh...." Sakura looked at her friends in fear.

"Let's make Gaara blush!" Hinata and Kyoko giggled.

"I agree!" Tenten smirked.

"Let us begin!" Temari shouted as she grabbed and pulled Sakura.

"Ahh~" was all Sakura could manage to make out.

**With the boys**

"Okay Gaara... We need to make sure you get a kiss today.." Kiba crossed his arms as he looked at Gaara.

The boys were all sitting in the Food Court and Gaara was drinking another Dr. Peper.

"Why?" Gaara asked plainly.

"Hello?! Have you seen Sakura?! She's fucking hot!" Kiba shouted making everyone in the food court look at him, "What?!" He snapped and everyone's heads snapped away.

Gaara rolled his eyes and took another drink of his Dr. Peper.

"Seriously Gaara... You need to get back out there," Neji sighed, after finishing his pizza.

"And Sakura seems pretty interested in you.." Shikamaru added while eating potatoe chips.

"Look who's talking.. Hitting on my sister..." Kankuro chuckled making Shikamaru blush.

"Okay guys... If you want.... I'll try and give her a kiss.." Gaara sighed and threw away his empty cup.

"That's what I wanna hear!" Kiba grinned and patted his best friends back.

"If you kiss Hinata, you kiss Temari, and you kiss Kyoko." Gaara smirked as he pointed to the people who had to kiss the girls.

"Wh-what about Neji?" Kiba tried to direct it towards the quiet person of the group.

"Neji kisses Tenten everyday... I think it's time he steps is up.." Gaara smirked and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Done it already..." Neji shook his head.

"What?!" Kankuro shouted "And you didn't tell us?!"

"I told you guys I wasn't a virgin.." he shrugged.

"He's right.. We just didn't ask who he lost it too.." Shikamaru pointed out and the rest nodded.

"Okay... the concert is in less then two hours.." Kiba began "What you guys wanna do?"

No response.

"Okay! Let's go to..... The... Uh..." Kiba scratched the back of his head, "I don't know."

"How about we just sit here?" Gaara sugested.

"I'm in.." Shikamaru lazily raised his hand.

"Me too.." Kankuro sighed.

"Me three...." Neji nodded his head once.

"You party poopers..." Kiba groaned as he sat down beside Gaara and layed his head down on the table.

Gaara chuckled and saw a girl looking at him. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white baseball hat turned around on her head and a white tube top with a black mini leather skirt. And a pair of black knee high leather high heeled zip up boots.

Gaara glanced over at his brother who was trying not to laugh. Gaara glared at him then looked back at the girl who was walking over to him.

"Hi! My name's Matsui," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you..." was Gaara's only responds.

"You're not gonna give me your name?" Matsui asked, a little too bubbly.

"Nope.." simple and cold.

"Why not?" she pressed.

"Because I don't want to.." cold and mean.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't see the point," Gaara glared at her "I'll never see you again... I have a girlfriend... so shoo!"

Matsui had a look of shock and disgust on her face and she stormed off.

"You have a girlfriend?" Kiba raised and eyebrow.

"No..." Gaara answered.

"I think he was refuring to Sakura," Kankuro chuckled.

"I was not!" Gaara's once pale cheeks were now the color of his hair.

"Yep, the blush says it all!" Kankuro laughed.

Gaara growled at his brother who kept laughing, "It's time for the concert."

Gaara stood up and walked out of the food court. The others followed him, and Kankuro was still chuckeling. Gaara had a slight blush still on his cheeks, even when they arrived at the concert area.

**[With The Girls]**

"Temari! No!" Sakura screeched as her friend pulled her into the concert area.

"You look great, Sakura, trust me!" Temari giggled.

"Yeah! Gaara will love it!" Kyoko winked.

"So?!" Sakura tried to hide her blush.

The three girls made Sakura put on a really short red tube-top that looked like a strapless bra. She also had a pair of her own designed black and red Tripp skirt with three chains on both sides of it. She had a pair of knee-high strapped black combat boots. A pair of black Tripp fingerless gloves to match her skirt and a black leather jacket with zippers and strapps all over it. Sakura had the same make-up and Kyoko had on but red instead of blue.

"Tickets..." one of the bouncers asked and all the girls except Sakura handed their tickets to him, "Where are yours?"

"Temari! You left my tickets in the changing booth!" Sakura screached.

"Tell you what... Since you look fucking hot and ready for this concert..." the bouncer began with a smirk.

"I'm not giving you a blow job," Sakura glared making the bouncer shake and her friends giggled.

"You can sing a few lines from one of the songs they are playing today," he continued.

"Okay.. Easy!" Sakura grinned and tapped ehr chin, thinking of which one she can sing.

As she was thinking, the guys walked up to the ticket booth and saw Sakura and the girls. Gaara raised an eyebrow at his sister and she giggled when she saw him.

"She has to sing in order to get in, I accidently left her tickets at the changing booth," Temari smirked as she saw her brother blush when he examined Sakura's outfit, 'It worked!' she inwardly cheered.

"Okay... I have one!" Sakura smiled and sighed deeply before she began.

_"Cause I don't wanna be like this, I've been running these streets for too long, now, I've got nothing that's true but this song, now, But the further I go, I wanna go home.."_ Sakura sang perfectly and on key, also, her voice was so elegant, it made everyone's jaw drop.

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at everyone's shocked faces.

"You have a rocking voice.." some one said and Sakura looked to where it came from, she almost shreiked when she saw who had just complimented her.

"Oh my god! Hollywood Undead!" was all that came out, "Did... Charlie Scene just say I had a rocking voice?"

"Yep.." Johnny 5 tears nodded as he spoke behind his mask "And I agree with him."

"How would you like to sing one of our songs today?" Charlie Scene asked.

"Are you serious? I would love it!" Sakura nearly jumped.

"Awesome, now.." Charlie took off his Hollywood Undead 'Swan Songs' jacket and put it on Sakura's shoulders after taking the leather jacket off and handing it to Temari who was so shocked and speachless, "Think of this as a gift... and what's your name?"

"Sa-sa-sa..." she stuttered then it finally came out "Sakura."

Charlie chuckled and nodded before walking past the bouncer with the rest of Hollywood Undead following him.

"Oh... my.... God!" Hinata screached and hugged Sakura around the neck, who was too shocked to speak.

"Lucky bitch!" Kyoko laughed along with Tenten and Temari.

Gaara and the other boys where in shock too, but Gaara was silently fumming inside from Charlie Scene hitting on her.

"Okay miss... You need to go now.." the bouncer urged her into the back of the stage.

"Fine fine!" she ran backstage, after shoving her arms through the jacket and giggled when she smelled Charlie's colone.

"Wow.." was all that came out of Gaara's mouth.

"Jelouse?" Kiba teased, earning a glare from him.

The others chuckled and walked into the concert area, after handing the bouncer their tickets.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Time Skip**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Alright! Thanks for coming!" Charlie Scene shouted into the mic after they finished their last song, "Now we have a little surprise for you.." He paused for the applause and then spoke again "We have a fan here that a group of you may know, but the rest may now.. She will be singing a song of ours for you, her name is, Sakura Haruno! The Blood Blossom!"

"The what?" Sakura looked at the bouncer who was standing behind her.

"Just a little stage name he created for you," the bouncer said before he made her go onto the stage.

There was silence as Sakura walked onto the stage, the only applause was from her group of friends. She looked over to them and smiled, her eyes scanned for a red-haired boy. When she saw him, she smiled to see him smilling at her.

"Okay.. The Blood Blossom is going to sing," Charlie stopped for Sakura to answer.

"The Diary!" she screached into the head-set mic she had on and grinned when Charlie walked back.

The beat started to began and she sang right when she was suppose to.

_[Sakura]_ **[Charlie Scene]**

_'Cause I don't wanna be like this,_

_I've been running these streets for too long, Now_

_I've got nothing that's true but this song, Now_

_But the further I go,_

_I wanna go home,_

_'Cause I don't wanna be like this,_

_I've been running these streets for too long, Now_

_I've got nothing that's true but this song, Now_

_But the further I go,_

_I wanna go home,_

The crowd went wild when they heard her voice and Sakura grinned, as Charlie took over she started to dance.

**I fucking swear**

**That I care,**

**But it's hard when you stare,**

**Into the bottom of a bottle that is empty and whole.**

**All my dessile is sold**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-**Time Skip**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sakura smiled when she walked back to her friends who where grinning.

"Oh my god Sakura! That was amazing!" Temari shouted and the other agreed.

"It wasn't that bad.." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks... I think.." Sakura giggled and Shikamaru nodded.

"He let you keep his jacket?" Hinata asked as she pointed to the jacket.

"Yep." Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Okay okay.. let's all go get something to eat.." Kyoko suggested and everyone agreed.

Gaara looked at Sakura and she smiled at him. Not like she did to her other friends, this was more of a gentle and warm smile, sorta like a reassuring smile. Kinda like she was telling him not to worry, you still have me.

Gaara smiled back at her, the same way she did to him and they walked side-by-side to the food court. Kiba saw his smile and smirked.

He looked toward Hinata who was laughing at a blushing Tenten who was trying to hit a chuckeling Neji. He smiled as he watched Hinata and looked away right before she looked at him.

Once they arrived at the food court, they all went to their favorite places to eat. Shikamaru, Temari, Neji and Tenten all went to get pizza. Hinata, Kiba, Kankuro and Kyoko went for grilled sandwiches. Gaara and Sakura went for some subs.

"So tell me this..." Sakura began and Gaara glanced over at her, "Why are you not in your private school?"

Gaara chuckled. "I was kicked out," he said plainly after he ordered a meatball marignera sub, "I can't remember how though."

"Ooookay, I'll have the same thing as him please," she ordered her food and looked at Gaara who was examining her, "What?"

"Oh nothing.." he said and paied for his and her food.

"I could've paid you know.." Sakura mumbled as she sat down with her food.

"Nonsense! That would make me look less of a gentleman!" Gaara teased.

"Ha! Funny!" Sakura snorted that earned a playfull glare.

Gaara sat next to Sakura and they both started eating before anyone even arrived. When the last person sat down, which was Kyoko, Sakura was already finished with her sub, Gaara soon after.

"Pigs.." Shikamary mumbled when he chewed his pizza.

"Nope.. not slow!" Sakura grinned and went to go throw her food away, Gaara following.

Sakura threw her wrapper away and saw an arm reach past her and it threw away the same kind of wrapper she had. She knew who the arm belonged too but she was still frozen in her boots.

Gaara chuckled and made Sakura turn to look at him.

"Now answer this question.." he began, his face not far from hers. Smirking when he saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, he continued, "What school do you go to?"

"Wh-why?" she asked in a stutter.

"No reason but this.." Gaara leaned forward more and his lips lightly brushed against the girls.

Sakura's breathed hitched when she felt his warm lips on her soft ones. She made a slight whimper sound when she noticed they weren't fully on hers and grabbed the back of his neck instantly, pulling his neck, making his head come closer and deepening the kiss.

Gaara was a little shocked but it soon faided when he felt Sakura's lips move against his in unsion. They met perfect rythme, not missing a beat.

Gaara was the one to pull away and he chuckled when he heard that small whimper escape from her lips again. He looked down at the girl, only to see that her cheeks where the color of his hair. Gaara smirked at that and leaned his head down, his lips close to her ear and he whispered, "You going to Kohona?" so softly, even Sakura could barely hear it.

Sakura nodded her head and he smiled.

"Me too..." he whispered again and kissed her pale, slender neck, earning a small moan of approvment, "We should go.. the others are probably worried." he said.

"Y-yeah," Sakura tried not to stutter but failed.

Gaara chuckled and intertwined his fingers with hers before walking back to the table with the others with her walking next to him.

They told the others the news of what had just happened and they all had the hugest of grins on their faces.

Sakura looked up at Gaara who winked at her. She giggled and sat down in her seat, thinking of what was going to happen in the school year that was to come.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Luna:** Woot woot! I finished!

**Gaara:** I guess you got bored..

**Luna:** No! I really wanted to finish this one! I just didn't know how to end it.

**Sakura:** Meep....

**Luna:** Awww! Sakura's embaressed!

**Sakura:** Am not! But I love it! Now go finish Angelic Or Demonic!

**Luna:** Alright alight! -;Starts to type in Angelic Or Demonic at lightning speed;-

**Gaara:** Wow...

**Sakura:** R&R Please!


End file.
